


Kinktober Day 2 - Voyeurism/Body Swap

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Voyeurism, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: This one is, unfortunately, a bit short, but I was really excited to get past this one and onto the next day. You'll see a good bit more tomorrow. I hope you enjoy.





	Kinktober Day 2 - Voyeurism/Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This one is, unfortunately, a bit short, but I was really excited to get past this one and onto the next day. You'll see a good bit more tomorrow. I hope you enjoy.

Amy never thought she’d find it hot to watch herself masturbate. The body-swap had happened a few weeks ago, and they’d decided to try to go back to each other’s lives while trying to figure out how it had happened. She was going to visit Jessica today with some books they could go over. That idea was stopped dead in its tracks when she walked in to see Jessica taking her body for a ride.  
It was a weird thought to be comfortable enough in a body that wasn’t her own to masturbate. It was a weirder thought that Jessica apparently did a damn good job getting her off based on the noises her mouth was making. Jessica knew what she was doing. Amy had even showered in the dark to avoid feeling guilty about seeing her body without the original owner’s permission. She flushed now realizing that was likely in vain with what Jessica was doing to her body.  
Amy went to take a step back and something moist slid between her thighs. She blushed. How had she not noticed she had gotten wet? Should she be embarrassed? Was this narcissistic? She figured no, it wouldn’t be narcissistic if she knew it wasn’t herself. She was still embarrassed though. This was something private, even if it was her own body. The thought didn’t stop her from reaching her hand down into her jeans.  
She dipped her finger down into her panties and between her folds, sliding it through the warm wetness. Amy pulled her hand back so her now wet finger could rub over her clit. She watched Jessica spread apart her own lips and press a third finger in, moaning as she did. Jessica pushed her fingers in at a rough pace. She pushed her- Amy’s face into the cushion of the couch. Amy stroked over her clit while she watched, enraptured by her own face contorting in pleasure.  
She kept as quiet as she could. Jessica however, didn’t hold back her noises. Amy moved her fingers faster as she watched herself. She bit down on a finger that wasn’t occupied with her nether regions, feeling everything tighten up. She grunted into her hand as her body trembled from the orgasm. Jessica was still going at it, but her hips were moving more and more, desperate to get off. Eventually, Jessica pressed her fingers in deep and cried out. She rocked her hips on her fingers and rode out her orgasm, slowly coming down and relaxing into the couch.  
Amy figured she would keep this to herself, and perhaps try out some of what she had seen Jessica do to her body. That could wait until they switched back, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying my work for Kinktober and would like to stay updated with it and other challenges, follow me on twitter @nines35711.


End file.
